


Where are You?

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Danger, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Post-Canon, ROK - Freeform, SoK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: Kyoshi walks in to a situation that she cannot handle by herself. Aka - Rangi is mad.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Where are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Please note that this takes place a few years after SoK. I hope you enjoy!

Kyoshi walked through the doors to the house that had taken place of the mansion in Yokoya. She made her way to the main room and immediately felt that something was off. The air was tense and Jinpa, Kirima, and Wong were all sitting very still. She could see the silhouette of Hei-Ran standing in the doorway that leads to another room.

"Kyoshi." The tone that was used was harsh. Harsher than she usually used.

"Yes?," Kyoshi said, a slight tremble in her voice.

"Come here," Hei-Ran said as she motioned for the Avatar to follow her. She was lead to her room and Hei-Ran entered, pointing to the bed. "Sit. You and I need to have a little talk."

Kyoshi sat down on the bed and clasped her hands around each other. She looked to the floor to avoid eye-contact with the woman. Quietly, she said, "did something happen while I was out? Did I do something?"

The Headmistress sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The room began to heat up a bit, causing Kyoshi's forehead to collect a few beads of sweat. "Kyoshi, tell me the truth. Nothing BUT the truth. Understood?"

"Yes," Kyoshi said quickly, "I understand."

"Why was the reason you left?"

Kyoshi could feel the eyes burning into the top of her head and she swallowed a thick lump that had formed in her throat. She traced small designs into her gloved hands, a nervous habit that she had picked up over the past few years. "I- Rangi and I had a disagreement and I upset her. I know that running off is not a smart decision, but I can't stand it when she's mad at me."

Hei-Ran sighed, sitting next to Kyoshi and placing her hand on her shoulder. "And what was this disagreement about?"

The tall woman focused her sight on one spot of the wall and inhaled slowly. "I had gone and fought again without her."

The room's temperature rose again. However, there was no other indication of the older woman's anger rising. "What did Rangi tell you about fighting without her? You know that if she is going to lose you, she will want to be there by your side. Even if it means that she'll have to deal with the heartbreak that comes after the initial thought."

"I know!," Kyoshi snapped, quickly shrinking into herself when she caught her temperament rising. "I know."

"Kyoshi, I am going to tell her to come in here. You are going to have to do this, okay?"

"Okay," she said in a quiet reply. When Rangi walked into the room and shut the door, the heat in the room only rose more. "Rangi," she said as she stood from her spot on the bed, "I am sorry."

"That's what you always say," Rangi yelled. "You are sorry! Of course you are now, but you will go and do it again! Do you know how that feels?" Rangi covered her face in her hands and her breaths quickened. Muffled through her hands, she said, "do you know how that feels? Not knowing where you are? Not knowing what is happening to you or if you are even alive?"

"Yes, Rangi, I-"

Rangi brought one of her hands up and held out her index finger to stop her lover from saying anything else. "If you know what it felt like, then why do you do it anyways?"

"I am trying to protect you, okay?," Kyoshi snapped.

The shorter woman sat on a chair opposite of the bed and looked deep into Kyoshi's eyes. "I want to be there to help you if anything happens! I don't know what I'd do with myself if you were out there getting hurt _alone_ and I could have easily done something about it."

"Rangi," Kyoshi said as she got down on the floor and kneeled in front of Rangi, bringing her hands up to cup her cheeks, "I don't know what _I_ would do if you got hurt out there and _I_ couldn't do anything about it." She was now able to feel the dampness of tears running along the edge of her hands.

"Kyoshi, I meant it when I said that I will protect you at all costs. Not just because you are the Avatar and because it is my duty, but because you are _you_. The person I love. The person I want to be with forever and for always."

"Oh, Rangi, I love you, too."

"Then promise me one thing," she said through a sharp inhale.

"What's that?," the Avatar asked as she brought Rangi's smooth hand to her lips.

"Let me go with you whenever you go out. I also mean it when I said that I will be by your side forever."

"Okay," she said softly.

_________________________

When Kyoshi walked through the door to their room after they had all bid their goodnights, she was surprised to be entering an empty room. "Rangi," she called out. When she got no response, she shrugged and headed to their vanity to remove that makeup that she had neglected to touch all day. When she was done, she sat on the bed and sighed, feeling content with life for once. The door opened and her breath was immediately knocked from her lungs. As Rangi walked to her, the door slowly shut.

Rangi went to straddle her lap and Kyoshi immediately brought their lips together in a heated kiss. "Hey," the Firebender said softly.

"Hey," Kyoshi reciprocated. "You look... amazing in that dress."

"Thank you. Mother said that you would like it."

"It complements you eyes."

Rangi smiled and brought their lips together again. "I missed this," she said after she pulled away. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Rangi stood from her position on her lovers lap, eliciting a frown from the woman. She smirked and brought the dress over her head and tossed it gently to the side. "This," she said as she slowly made her way back to Kyoshi, naked, "feels much better than being in that stuffy uniform all day."

The rest of the night was filled with pleasure and love, only to be interrupted once by a nosey Kirima who had happened to see a bit too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked this! If you have any suggestions for other one-shots or other longer stories, please drop them in the comments.


End file.
